The present invention is generally directed to a device for generating a stream of solid particulate matter or liquid which is provided at sufficient pressure and velocity so that it can remove solid debris, difficult stains and other unwanted materials (e.g. glues, adhesives, etc.). The device can be constructed on a large scale for and removal of unwanted materials from large objects such as platforms, floors and the like. The device can also be constructed on a small scale wherein the substrate may be as small as a large size coin.
Devices for generating a stream of pressurized particulate matter such as sand blasters are known in the art. Such devices employ solid particulate matter (e.g. sand) which has been accelerated by a pressurized gas or liquid to provide a pressurized stream which can be directed at a substrate.
Such devices are successful in generating a pressurized stream of solid particulate matter. However, they suffer from a number of disadvantages including a lack of control of the substrate damage due to the pressurized stream and problems with cleaning up the solid particulate matter.
Most devices employ an abrasive material as the solid particulate matter such as sand, glass beads, and plastic beads. Most of the solid abrasive materials customarily employed are difficult to dispose of after use and/or present environmental problems. This is because the solid particles must be collected or swept from the area around the substrate and properly disposed of. This requires significant cost and in some cases the solid particulate matter comes under environmental scrutiny leading to waste disposal problems.
For those devices which employ non-abrasive materials, they are disadvantageous because they do not provide the combination of manageable size and control of the pressurized stream and/or are not easily connected to a single fluid source through conventional fluid supplying and pressurizing equipment.
It would therefore be a significant advance in the art of treating substrates with a pressurized stream of a treating media in the form of a solid particulate matter, liquid or mixtures thereof if sufficient control can be provided to the stream by controlling the rate and pattern of flow of the treating media.
It would be a further advance in the art if the treating media was safe and effective to use and could be easily disposed of without raising environmental concerns.
The present invention is generally directed to a device for generating a pressurized stream of a treating media in the form of solid particulate matter, liquid or mixture thereof in which a pressurized fluid (i.e. gas, liquid or combination thereof) and the treating media are combined in a manner which produces a controllable stream. In a further aspect of the present invention, the treating media in the form of solid particulate matter, liquid or mixture thereof is comprised of a compound or mixture of compounds which can be easily disposed of by washing the substrate and surrounding area with an environmentally acceptable liquid (e.g. water).
In a particular aspect of the present invention there is provided a device for generating a pressurized stream of a treating media selected from the group consisting of solid particulate matter, liquid and mixtures thereof comprising:
a) a vessel for housing the treating media up to an upper level;
b) pressurized fluid delivery means for delivering pressurized fluid to the vessel above the upper level of the treating media contained within the vessel; and
c) a first conduit for transporting the pressurized treating media out of the vessel including an open end lying below the upper level of the treating media for receiving the treating media when pressurized by the pressurized fluid within the vessel, an opening positioned above the upper level of the treating media for receiving a portion of the pressurized fluid, and an opposed end for delivering the pressurized stream of the treating media.
In a preferred form of the present invention, the treating media is comprised of solid particulate matter and most preferably one or more water soluble bicarbonate or carbonate compounds which facilitate removal from the substrate by an environmentally acceptable liquid such as water because the same are soluble therein.